


cruel faith

by Mammatill2



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammatill2/pseuds/Mammatill2
Summary: Jughead and Betty never dated and now Jughead is a famous author, but faith is cruel and Jughead finds himself dying. Which leads them confessing their love for one another, which leads to unexpected things





	cruel faith

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment let me know what you think.  
> and i don't own any of the characters.

Betty walks nervously towards her best friend’s house. She does not know what to think about his massage, about wanting to see her and that he had something important to talk about. She knows that he has been feeling unwell as of late and that he had been losing weight. And that she had to drag him to the doctors. She has waited patiently for information about what happened.

  
She walks up to Jughead apartment building and she stops a few minutes, just to collect herself and starts walking towards the elevator and presses the button for his penthouse.  
Jugheads first book had been an instant success and he made a big chunk of money and the three following books has also been successful. She waits patiently for the elevator to opens its doors. The elevator dings and she walks out and she immediately finds something is not right, something is off.

  
“Jughead, where are you?” Betty asks as she drops her purse on the kitchen island and she walks towards the living room, but he is not there, so she walks towards his office, the door is a slightly open and she walks in and it looks like a bomb has gone off, papers a strewn all over and Jugheads computers are in pieces on the floor. Now she is worried.

“Jughead, where are you?” Betty asks nervously. No answer.

“Jughead, you are scaring me.” Betty says and walks towards his bedroom.

“Juggie, what’s going on?” Betty asks and opens jugheads bedroom. There she finds him laying his bed and she can immediately tell that something is not right. She runs towards his bed and without a second thought hops into bed with him, there she sees that he has been crying.

“Juggie, what’s the matter? Betty asks with a soft voice and takes Jughead head in her lap and starts stroking his hair. New tears start to fall down his cheek.

“So, I guess you got bad news from the doctor?” Betty asks and strokes Jugheads hair. Jughead just nodes.

“Juggie, you are scaring. Can you please tell me what they said?” Betty says and brushes away Jughead hair. She scots done so she lays down next to him so she can look into his eyes.

“Juggie, please tell me what they said?” Betty says.

“I am dying.” Jughead says. Betty is stunned by his statement.

“What do you mean?” Betty asks and she can feel the tears sting behind her eyelids. Is she going to lose her best friend and she never told him how she felt about him and now she is going to lose him forever.

“I am dying.” Jughead says and looks into Bettys eyes. Now can’t she keep her tears falling down her cheeks.

“Betty, please don’t cry.” Jughead says and starts stroking Bettys cheek. Collecting on of her tears with his finger.

“But you are leaving me and I never got to tell you, that…” Betty says but she can’t say it not now.

“What?” Jugheads asks.

“This is not how I wanted to tell you, but I love you. I was working up my courage so I could tell, but now are you leaving me.” Betty says as big ass tears start rolling down her cheeks. Jughead does not know what to say, so he just kisses her. She is surprised but soon recovers and starts kissing him back, because all she knows that could be the last time she will do this.

“I love you too. I am so sorry this is the way you found out. But I have been in love with you since we were kids making mud pies in the backyard. I never told you because I knew you wanted Archie.” Jughead says and kisses her again.

“I was a fool not knowing everything I ever wanted stood next to me all this time and know it is too late, you are leaving me.” Betty says.

“Spend the rest of my life next to.” Jughead says.

“Always” Betty says and kisses him. She wants to give him all of her. So, she straddles his hips and she starts to kiss him. She starts to remove her jacket.

“Betty, what are you doing?” Jughead asks, not really wanting to stop.

“I want to give myself to you and I want you before it is too late.” Betty says and removes her shirt leaving her in her bra. She feels Jughead growing hard underneath her and she is getting increasingly wet. It has been a while for her, but she is sure this is what she wanted and she has fantasized about this moment for so long but then under some different circumstances, but she wants him.

Jughead starts to kiss her and he scoots up towards the headboard so he can sit. His hands start to roam his body, taking the sight in front of him. His hands make their way down towards her waistband. Bettys hands explore Jughead body, there can she feels the signs of his sickness. Her hand wanders under his shirt and pulls it off.

“I love you Juggie.” Betty says and kisses Jughead.

“I love you too, Betty.” Jughead says and tugs at Bettys waistband. Betty lifts up her hips so he can remove them. taking her underwear with them. Jugheads pants and underwear follow suit.

Betty pumps him a few times, he was bigger than she has imagined.

“jughead I want you I me.” Betty says and lovers her onto him. The motion sends shivers down both Betty and Jughead. Betty has never felt more full in her life and for Jughead it takes all of his willpower not to come at once. Betty is so tight and it has been a while since he has been with someone, but he has always fantasized about being with Betty. Betty just sits there for a while just getting used to him, but slowly she starts to move.

“You are so tight.” Jughead groans.

“And you are so freaking big.” Betty says and kisses him. Jughead scoots down to a laying possession and Betty follows. Jughead starts making trusts upwards and Betty loves every one of them. Her fingers treks down towards her acing clitoris, but Jughead beats her to it and as fast his fingers touch her bundles of nerves, she cries out in ecstasy. She plants another kiss on Jughead lips.

Jugheads fingers sends her almost immediately over the edge and Jughead notices that she is getting close so he ups the frequency and in a matter of seconds’ Betty is pushed over the edge and she cries out and it does not take long for Jughead to come when he feels her walls contract around his member.

“I love you” Betty whispers as she gets of him and lays down next to Jughead. That took whatever little energy he had left, not that he would change anything.

“I love you too, but I am really tired, do you mind if a sleep and please don’t go. You know where everything is.” Jughead says and almost immediately falling asleep.

“Never.” Betty says and kisses his forehead. She just lays there next to him, then her stomach growls and she decide to find something to eat. She jumps out of his bed and starts to search for her clothes but she can’t find them so she walks over to Jugheads dresser and pulls out on of his worn S-shirts and pulls it on.

She starts to make her way to the kitchen and starts roaming the fridge for anything to eat, but it did not contain that much some orange juice and leftover pizza. So, Betty decide to just reheat the pizza but leave some for Jughead wanted anything.

When she has eaten, she thinks about going back to bed with Jughead but she gets distracted by the state of Jugheads office, so she decides to clean it, maybe that will make it easier for him. She opens the door and walks over to the blinds opening them to let some sunlight in.

Bettys starts to pick up the papers that are strewn all over the room. After a while almost all of the papers has been picked up. But then she stops dead in her tracks when something on one of the papers, catches her interest. It was her name. It is the dedication for his new book. She had hounded him about letting her read it before anyone else, but he had been adamant that she couldn’t read it before the release party and now she knows why.

 _This book is dedicated to the girl that I want one day to marry, Betty. I have loved you since we were kids_. Jughead has meant to hand her the copy later that week at the release party and asked then he would have asked her out on a date.

  
Betty falls down to her knees and starts to sob. Why have they not sooner confessed their feeling for one another. She should have had their entire life together not just seconds.

Jughead is woken buy sobs coming from his office. Jughead sits up and walks over to the office. She had made a dent in the mess he had made, when he found out about his diagnosis, he had to get his anger out on something and his computer and new book was the closest thing he got his hands on. He had so grand plans for this weekend when he finally was to ask Betty out on a date.

“Betty” Jughead says not higher than a whisper and walks towards her on the floor. And sits down next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Betty asks.

“What, I found out today.” Jughead says some bit insulted by Betty.

“Not, the dying part, Juggie. But, this.” Betty says and hands him the dedication of his new book.

“I wanted to surprise you and the whole book is about you and me, but somewhat different outcome from reality. That’s why I did not want you to read it, you would have recognized it, because you were there. I wanted to ask you out before you could read it and I meant what I wrote.” Jughead says. Betty is speechless, she does not know what to say so she just kisses him. Jughead lays his arms around her and he starts to cry with her.

“I don’t to die. There is so much I want to still do.” Jughead says and sobs into Bettys neck.

“When I finally have you.” Jughead says with a whisper.

“I will not leave. I will stay to the end.” Betty says and kisses him breathless. They just sit quietly on the floor basking in each other embrace.

“Who knows?” Betty ask.

“only you.” Jughead says as a single tear falls down his cheek.

“We have to tell them. But not to day for today I want to have you all for myself and we have some catching up to do.” Betty says and takes Jugheads hand in hers and leads him back to the bedroom.

Jughead cancels the release party indefinitely. They have not told anyone the reason why. The only other person who knows is Jughead publishers and the understood why there wouldn’t be any more book signs and he wouldn’t make any more public appearances.

Betty moves into his penthouse and she quits her job to take care of Jughead fulltime. No one question why she moves in with him, they just thought they finally pulled their heads out of the ass and started dating, finally after so many years of will they or won’t they.  
So, when they had called everyone to their house, they thought that they are just going to make their relationship official.

Everyone had arrived to Jugheads penthouse curiously about what their friends wanted to say. Betty enters the living room with Jughead at her heels, everyone could tell something was all right with him, maybe he has just have had one to many all-nighters writing his books.

“So, Jughead are you going to tell me why you have dragged everyone her tonight?” Archie asks. Jughead sits down on the chair.

“I will. If everyone please take a seat.” Jughead says and with does words the atmosphere changes in the room from excitement to worry. Everyone sits down except Betty who stays put next to Jughead. She places her hand on his shoulder as encouragement.

“You are all probably wondering why you are and most of you know that Betty has moved in here with me.” Jughead says and everyone just nods.

“There is no easy why, but…” Jughead starts but he can’t continue.

“Jughead, please tells us, you are scaring us.” Jellybeans says.

“Betty moved in here to take care of me, because I am dying.” Jughead says and everyone gets quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

“What are you saying, son.” FP says and stands up.

“Dad. I am dying.” Jughead says.

“What, how long do you have left and how long have you know and is there anything that you can do?” Jellybean spits out the questions without a break, as to not to start crying.

Veronica has already quiet tears streaming down her cheeks so does Ethel.

“The doctors gave me a year. I have known a month and there is nothing we can do. Betty and I have already made several calls and there is nothing to be done. But there is one thing I want to do when everyone is here.” Jughead says and stands up from his chair, before kneeling before Bettys hand. Everyone just stare at the situation unfolding in front of them. This has been one hell of rollercoaster of feeling.

“Betty. I have wanted to this forever and there is no better time than now, when everyone we know is here” Jughead starts as he pulls out the ring box. Tears start streaming down Bettys cheeks.

“Betty, will you marry me and make me the happiest dying man in the world.” Jughead says and wait nervously for her answer.

“Of course, Juggie. I want to be you wife.” Betty says and kneels down on the floor next to jughead. Jughead places the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen on her finger and she places a kiss on his lips. Both Jughead and Betty is crying and not one eye is dry of their friends and family. Jughead stands up with the help of Betty and he sits down I the chair.

“Jughead, you know how to throw on hell of party” Jellybean and walks over to her brother and now she can see all of the signs that not everything is okay. She hugs him and she hugs him hard, not knowing if this is the last time hugging him.

“I am happy that you finally grew a backbone and asked Betty to be with you, but I have hoped that it would have been under happier circumstances. “Jellybean says blown out crying.

“I know so do I, Jelly.” Jughead says and kisses his baby sister wet cheek. Then Jellybean walks over to Betty.

“Congratulations, sister.” Jellybean says and hugs Betty.

“Thanks, Jellybean.” Betty says drying her eyes with her sleeve.  
The next person to approach is FP and he has never seen his dad cry.

“I love you, Jughead.” FP says and hugs his son, so many thoughts flicks in his head. He should have been a better dad for him.

“I love you, too dad.” Jughead says. FP goes to Betty and takes her in his arms. That makes her lose the last of self-control.

Archie approaches but he does not know what to say so he just shakes Jughead hand and walks over to Betty taking her from FP’s arms.

“I always believed that you and Jughead would end up together.” Archie says and hugs her. Veronica just walks up to jughead and places her hand on her shoulder with tears flowing down her cheeks. She can’t form any words. But jughead understands her attempt to comfort him and herself. She takes Betty from her boyfriend’s arm and both just falls down on the floor crying holding each other. I break his heart to see his friends this sad, but they have the right to know.

Ethel just sits in the couch crying. Jughead sees that she is having really hard time so he stands up and walks over to her. He sits down next to her.

“I am sorry, Jughead.” Ethel says through her tears.

“It is okay. I will miss you.” Jughead says and gives Ethel a hug.

After everyone has gotten to say what they wanted Jughead was exhausted. Having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Thank you for coming, but I think I have to get him in bed, Betty says and ushers everyone out of the door.

Betty helps Jughead up from the couch and helps him to the bed.

 

A month later Betty and Jughead is married, but there would not be any honeymoon, because jughead got an infection and had to be hospitalized.

Betty wakes up exhausted after she had spent her entire day in the hospital. As soon as she sits up the nausea hits her and she sprints to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time, emptying it contents in the porcelain bowl. Shit he has probably picked up a bug from the hospital, she will not visit Jughead, to put him at risk for catching something. So, she calls FP.

“Betty, is everything okay with Jughead?” FP asks nervously.

“Yeah, I was just wandering if you could go and sit whit him today. I have probably caught a stomach bug and I can’t risk anything when it comes to Jughead health.” Betty says.

“Of course, I will go. I will take Jellybean with me.” FP says.

“Good.” Betty says and hangs up. She tries to stand up but surprisingly, she feels fine and some bit hungry. So, she goes to the kitchen in search of something to eat, but nothing is appealing. She searches all the cupboards and then in the last cabinet she finds what she was wanting. Graham crackers. She does not think any more about it and start eating the crackers.

She decides that she feel pretty good right now, she should do some chores that have been neglected ever since Jughead was hospitalized. She starts collecting all of the dirty clothes she has left everywhere. She puts on a washing machine and goes to the bathroom start cleaning and putting away stuff, when she opens the drawer with the tampons and she realizes she has not used a single one of them since she moved her and then it clicks. Shit. What hell is she going to do, she can’t do this. Her husband of a month is dying and here is she maybe pregnant.

She runs to the bed and starts to cry and she does not move all day from the bed. She is terrified at the thought of being pregnant. She has no idea what to do and then she hears a knock on the door. She stands up and takes a route by a mirror first to see if there is any sign of crying and there is too many to fix so she hopes it just passes that she is worried about jughead. So, she goes to the door and opens it. There is Veronica holding soup as soon as the smell hits her Betty is gaging and she runs towards the bathroom and once again emptying her stomachs content into the toilet bowl.

“FP, called and said you were sick so I wanted come and see you.” Veronica says and walks into the bathroom. Betty starts to cry as she flushes the toilet.

“Betty, why are you crying?” Veronica asks.

“Because…” Betty starts and looks down.

“I don’t think I got a stomach bug.” Betty says and let out a loud sob. Betty kneels down next to her best friend.

“What are you saying.” Veronica lets out before it hits her.

“You think that you are pregnant. Don’t you.” Veronica says and Betty just nods.

“Oh, honey. Congratulation.” Veronica says.

“why the hell do you think this is a good thing, my husband is dying. I can’t take care of a baby by myself.” Betty starts to rant.

“Betty came down, this is a good thing.” Veronica says and hugs her best friend.

“How the hell is this a good thing. I told you I can’t have this baby. It is going to be hard enough when he dies as it is right now. How am I going to tell this child that its dad is dead? I can’t do this alone.” Betty says and without thinking she places her hand on her stomach.

“Betty, you are not alone. You have all of us, please don’t do anything you will regret later on when he is gone. You have to remember this child is also his. Have you two talked about children?” Veronica asks.

“No, we have not talked about it, we have been pretty occupied with the whole dying part.” Betty says.

“Are you sure? Have you taken a test?” veronica asks.

“No, could you go and get one?” Betty asks.

“Sure” Veronica says and walks out from the bathroom. She returns 15 minutes later, Betty has not left the bathroom.

“here” Veronica says and hands her the test and leaves the bathroom. Betty just stares at the test for several of minutes before opening the package. She reads through the instruction what seems like a thousand times. Veronica knocks on the bathroom door.

“How is it going?” Veronica asks.

“I have not taken it yet.” Betty says.

“What are you waiting for?” Veronica asks.

“I can’t” Betty says. Veronica enters the bathroom and walks over to her friend’s hand.

“This is the only way to know.” Veronica says.

“I know.” Betty says and sighs and stands up.

“I will be outside.” Veronica says and walks out. Betty pees on the stick and now the waiting game starts.

“I done, you can come in.” Betty says.

“How long time does it take for an answer?” Veronica asks.

“3 minutes. But I can’t see, can you please do it for me?” Betty asks.

“Sure.” Veronica says and walks over to the stick. She looks at it and it says pregnant 3+.

“What does it say?” Betty ask.

“You are pregnant.” Veronica says. Betty runs towards the bedroom and lays down on the bed and starts to cry. Veronica follows her.

“Betty this is not the end of the world.” Veronica says sitting next to her.

“Easy for you to say, your boyfriend is not dying and you are not pregnant.” Betty says.

“I am not and I will probably never be.” Veronica says and runs out. Then it hits Betty that why she wants her to keep the baby, because she can’t have this baby just because veronica can’t.

She will book a time for conformation before telling Jughead. She does not visit him the next day, playing up the whole stomach bug, veronica has not answered any of her texts, so she decides to go and visit her before going to the doctor hoping that she will come with her. She knocks on the door and after a few minutes Veronica opens the door.

“Betty, what are you doing here?” Veronica asks.

“I got a doctor’s appointment in half an hour and I can’t do it by myself and you are the only one who knows.” Betty says.

“You know how I feel.” Veronica says.

“I know, but I can’t do this myself.” Betty says and starts crying. Veronica can’t be angry at her friend and hugs her.

“Of course, I will come with you.” Veronica says and takes her coat.

They wait in the waiting room for Bettys turn and it is really hard for Veronica to be there, but she has to be strong for her best friend, but she knows that she will probably never carry a baby in her womb.

“Jones, Elizabeth. The doctor will see you now.” The nurse says and leads the girls towards a room. Betty sits down on the chair closest to the desk and veronica next to her. The doctor enters the room and sits down at the desk.

“So, the test came back positive, so yes you are pregnant. But you don’t know how far a long you are.” The doctor says.

“Yes, I have never been inregular and I have been under a lot of stress of late, my husband, the father is dying and I can’t pinpoint when this accrued.” Betty says whit tears in her eyes. The doctor hands her a napkin.

“Thank you” Betty says and dries her eyes.

“Yeah, I have heard about your husband and I can understand how difficult it must be for you right now, but we will take an ultrasound and determined how far along you are.” The doctor says. Betty nods.

“If you go and lay down there.” The doctor says and point to the examination table. Betty lays down.

“The gel is cold” The doctors say and Betty flinches as it hits her stomach. She moves around on the stomach, both Betty and veronica is holding their breath and there it is the heartbeat.

“Looks like it waving to you” The doctor says and tears start to fall down Bettys cheeks. Veronica starts to cry.

“I would guess that you are about 14 weeks along.” The doctor says.

“So, long.” Betty says.

“Yes.” The doctor says and hands her paper to dry of the gel.

“Everything look normal and here are the pictures.” The doctor says and hands Betty the pictures. Veronica and Betty walks out.

“I will keep it, this thing, this baby is going to be the only part of jughead. I am going to have left after he dies.” Betty says and hugs Veronica.

“I am happy for you.” Veronica says with tears in her eyes.

“I am going up to Jughead now and tell him.” Betty says.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Veronica asks.

“No, I have to do this by myself.” Betty says and walks towards the elevators. Going up to Jugheads floor. She enters the room finding Jughead sitting up, looking somewhat better.

“Where’s FP?” Betty asks.

“He had to go and shopping with Jellybean.” Jughead says and lets out a small laugh.

“Okay, Betty says and walks towards Jughead. Giving his forehead a kiss.

“I thought you had forgot about me.” Jughead says and laughs.

“I would never do that. I was sick.” Betty says and sits down next to his bed.

“Yeah, dad told me. That does not stop me from missing you.” Jughead says.

“I have missed you too. And I have something to tell you.” Betty says and takes a deep breath.

“Betty, you are scaring me.” Jughead says.

“It is nothing dangerous, but we never talked about it but.” Betty starts and looks away as tears start falling down her cheeks.

“Betty, just tell me and please look at me.” Jughead says. Betty looks at him. She stands up next to him and takes his hand in her.

“Juggie, I am pregnant.” Betty says and looks into Jughead eyes. Jughead does not say anything for a while and Betty gets worried and then she sees it, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“juggie?” Betty asks.

“Are you sure?” jughead asks and Betty take the pictures and hands them to him. He just stares at the sonogram photos.

“How far along are you?” Jughead asks.

“14 weeks.” Betty says.

“I am so sorry.” Jughead says in a whisper.

“What?” Betty asks before realizing that jughead is not talking with her, but with the picture of their baby.

“I am so sorry that I can’t be there to see you grow up.” Jughead says. Jughead lifts up his gaze meeting his wives and he smiles.

The moment is interrupted by a nurse.

“Oh, am I interrupting something important?” She asks.

“no, what do you want?” Betty asks.

“I came to tell you that you can go home, but you have been careful not to get anymore infections, because they can kill you.” She says and starts to walk away.

“Nurse wait.” Jughead says. ¨

“Yes?”

“I am going to be dad.” Jughead says proudly.

“Congratulations” She says and walks out from the room.

Jughead gets to go home, but they decide not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Not just yet. They go to bed and lay down next each other. Jugheads hand on Bettys stomach.

“Move up, I want to talk to our peanut.” Jughead says and Betty does as she is told.

“Hey, peanut, I am your dad and I might not be here when you come.” Betty is about to say something but Jugheads gives her a look and she keeps quiet. This is his moment with peanut.

“so, you are going to have to take care of you mother.” Now are tears flowing for both Betty and Jughead.

“I love your mother so freaking much and if I can choose I will never leave you and your mother.” Jughead says and give Bettys stomach a kiss.

the next few weeks are eventful. They decide to tell everyone that they are pregnant after the finds out the sex of the baby and Christmas is also around the corner.

“So, what news have you got this time, because last time you had us all gather her. You told us that you are dying.” Jellybean says.

“Don’t be that dramatic, Jelly and open you Christmas present.” Jughead says laying is his chair. Jellybean opens the present and she can’t believe her eyes. There is blue picture frame with a sonogram photo and under it is a shirt with the words. _Proud aunt of a baby boy_. Jellybean lets out a squeal.

“is this for real?” Jellybean asks.

“Yes.” Jughead says and she starts jumping around.

“What going on?” FP asks. Betty does not say anything and hand him his Christmas present.

He opens it and there it is the same kind of frame as Jellybean and underneath is a shirt. _My grandson is the best._

“Are you fucking serious?” FP asks and holds up the shirt.

“Yeah. Betty says and stands up and finally can remove the awful sweater she has been wearing to cover the bump.

“How hell have I missed that.” Jellybean says and touches the belly.

“You two knew, didn’t you?” Jellybean asks of Veronica and Archie.

“Yeah.” Veronica say.

“So, unfair.” Jellybean says.

“That’s life.” Betty says and gives her sister in law a kiss on the forehead.

The following few months are uneventful, only that Jughead gets weaker and weaker and Betty prays every night that he will make it to the baby’s due date, but there has been talks about inducing her early just so jughead will meet his son, that they have decided to name Cody Martin Jones.

Jughead just gets weaker and weaker so the doctors decide to induce Betty three weeks early and Cody is born on 25 of March 2020. Jughead has never been as happy as the day he got to hold Cody. Betty had cried the entire time and taken a million pictures. Cody looked like jughead with the black hair but he had his mother’s eyes.

“Now, Cody you have an important task ahead of you make sure that your mama is okay and remined her it is okay for her to be happy and move on. I will always be there to watch over you and I love you so much.” Jughead says and places a kiss on his head and lets Betty take him. She places him in the crib and Betty takes her place next to Jughead in bed. He is so fragile. She places a kiss on his lips. They watch Coby sleeping peacefully in the crib.

Betty notices that Jugheads breath gets more and more laboured, so she calls he nurses and they inform her that it is not long left now and if she wanted to say goodbye now is the moment.

With tears streaming down her cheeks she gives him a kiss and then she tells him: “You can go now, you got to see Cody and he is perfect. I will remember him every day about how fantastic his dad was. So, go to sleep my love.” Betty says and places one last kiss on his lips.

They give Jughead pain medication so he does not feel anything. Betty lifts up Cody from the crib and puts him in-between them as Jughead takes his last breath on the 27 of March 2020.


End file.
